Protector of the Key (Book 1 of The Protector's Saga)
by Leafstar15
Summary: Eren Wolf wasn't an ordinary girl, unlike other children. She knew from a young age that she was someone special, she was a witch. A young talented one at that. Although, both her parents are dead and she has something or someone to thank for that (not). Now she is fifteen years old, she now has to decide to go to school or not? While she's there, will she find true love?


Staring at the envelope lying on the coffee table, Eren had no words to say. She couldn't even breathe, for if she did this dream would leave her behind. A letter addressed to her, something she knew what was inside but couldn't accept it. Not at all. Not if she had to come out of hiding.

The envelope read:

 _Ms. E. Wolf_

 _The Little Wolfen Garden_

 _15, Griffin Road_

 _Moonbright_

She knew what was on the back of it, there was a wax seal that had a Lion, Snake, Badger, and an Eagle that surrounded an H. It was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A school for young witches and wizards of her age to go get practice and learn multitude of other things. Her parents had at least told her that. That was all she knew. But her parents had said it'd come when she was eleven, not fifteen. Strange, she thought.

She figured what it was saying, that she was welcomed at the school and a list of school supplies. Something she didn't have money for either, unless her parents left her something. She doubted that. Considering her parents weren't rich or anything. But they weren't muggles either. She didn't know why magick folk called them that. It sounded like an insult, of course they wouldn't know that. They'd just wonder what a muggle was.

Funny though, was that whenever Eren said something like that here in town. Everyone would just put it off, like they didn't hear her. Eren was sure that her parents had put some spell on her before they died, so that nothing would happen to give her spot away.

She picked up the envelope carefully, as if it was about to explode and some curse would kill her. Although, she knew that no one would tamper with this type of letter. Or else they'd feel the wrath of whoever wrote it. Eren was sure that no one would want that. Some random wizard or witch on their trail, hunting them down and cursing them.

Of course, nowadays using a curse to kill someone was illegal. So a good witch or wizard wouldn't go and do something like that. Unless they wanted to go against the Ministry of Magick, and have them on their own trail.

Although, the Ministry of Magick wasn't that very interesting. At least Eren thought so, because they couldn't protect her parents at all from being murdered. Or her parent's friends, the Potter's. They couldn't even protect them either, the whole family died. At least she thought so, she didn't hear anything about anyone surviving the night that Voldemort came to their house. So she had to assume that everyone died, even her childhood friend Harry Potter. It was such a sad thing. Her only friend, and he was killed.

That was why she'd get into trouble with some of the townsfolk, she wouldn't listen to any of their rules. Even though she'd sometimes end up in what they call their jail. Of course, it wasn't her fault. Not all the time, anyway.

She wondered what would happen if she did happen to open that envelope. Would fireworks suddenly go off? She doubted that. But, what would happen though? Would she feel happy about it or would she feel sad about it? She didn't have a clue.

Turning the envelope around in her hands, she suddenly felt special. Even though she knew that most likely every child who had some magical qualities would have gotten one. She wasn't special, not at all. No, she lied. She was special, except no one knew that. Even the headmaster probably didn't, whoever they were.

Looking on the back of the envelope, she could see the symbol that represented the school on the back. She wanted to open the envelope, but she couldn't leave her place of hiding. Just in case someone still wanted her dead. But, she wanted to at least see what the letter would say.

Using her forefinger, she opened the envelope. Revealing a white letter, which Eren pulled out slowly. When the letter was out in the open, she laid down the envelope next to her. Opening the letter, she could see what it read.

 _Dear Ms. Wolf,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

After Eren read the letter, she was ecstatic. She didn't think that she'd actually get into the school. Not even by a long shot. Course, when her parents were alive, they were great teachers so she didn't exactly have to go to school either. Least, before they died. Maybe she could learn some more interesting things about magick she might not have known.

Moving the letter away, she noticed that there was a second piece of parchment paper. She guessed that it had to be the list of school supplies that she'd need. She looked down at it.

 _School Supplies:_

 _Uniform:_

 _Three sets of plain black robes_

 _One pointed black hat_

 _Winter coat_

 _Pair of protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

 _Books:_

 _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Other Equipment:_

 _1 Wand_

 _1 Set of glass or crystal phials_

 _1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

 _1 Telescope_

 _1 Set of Brass scales_

 _Student may bring a owl, cat, or toad_

Interesting, she thought. She was never a fan of toads, unless it was from a romantic story. Course, most romantic stories never had toads. She didn't have a owl either. To say have a cat, well, cat's weren't really a fan of her. She wouldn't mind having a owl, but she'd rather of taken her pet that she already had now. His name was Fenrir, yes, an interesting name from Norse mythology. Of course, she didn't name him that. She was told in a dream the night before he came into her life. He was actually part wolf, something that shouldn't have happened in Ireland. Because everyone knows that there's no wolves in Ireland, or Scotland. Not even in England. Except if it was in a zoo though.

Muggles thought it would be cool to keep animals locked up in cages, to look at them and tapping on the glass to get their attention. Don't they know that those animals would rather be set free and live in the wild? Although, zoos were also a great idea for another reason. It would keep endangered creatures safe from being hunted down like all the others. That was the only reason why Eren liked zoos, was that they kept endangered creatures there and would try to make more to help that certain species thrive. But, sometimes it just wouldn't work out.

She knew that the zoo in England probably had a few wolves, but there weren't any zoos in Ireland. So it was strange when Fenrir came into her life. But, she was thankful he did. He saved her life when he came. She was being attacked, and he came from out of nowhere and attacked whatever was attacking her. That was three years ago, and he's been with her ever since. And she was glad for it. Without him being here for those three years, she'd probably would have been dead before her sixteenth birthday. Common for someone her age in hiding. At least that's what she thought.

All the townsfolk knew of Fenrir, they thought it had been a miracle that he came into her life. Apparently a few hundred years ago, the townsfolk of Moonbright, Ireland were saved by an animal that went by the name of Fenrir. The story is too old for most to remember the details, but they were being plagued by something killing off people of the small town. When suddenly out of the blue, a large creature appeared and fought off whatever it was and saved the town. It was rumored (through the story), that the creature could speak in the human tongue and told the townsfolk of it's name and the purpose it came to help them. Nowadays though, no one remember's the purpose of what that creature had told the townsfolk. Not even the elders of the town, because when Eren would mention the story, they'd often tell her that their parents didn't even know it.

So it was still a mystery of how and why Fenrir came to her. Eren wasn't really special. Sure she knew complicated spells and could shapeshift into an animal, but her parents had taught her that. Of course, Eren knew that she was probably the only girl in the whole wizarding world that had done that kind of stuff at a young age.

The sound of a loud bark broke her away from her thoughts, and so she stood up from her seat. Walking away from the chair in the corner, she walked over to her screen door to see Fenrir standing near the back gate. Apparently barking at something in the woods. Suddenly a flash of a figure came out of the forest, and she pulled her wand from her hair. Making her hair fall down.

Opening the screen door, she walked out and stood in a stance with her wand out in front of her.

"Fenrir!" She yelled out to him, trying to call him over.

Fenrir stopped barking, and looked back at her. Eren could clearly see a small smirk upon his lips, despite the fact he was an animal Fenrir was quite smart and could understand what she said. He turned around and galloped over to her. The shadow moved again from the edge of her sight, and she turned slightly to see it come over her fence. Eren knew that whatever it was was here for her, and her alone.

Pointing her wand, Eren yelled "Stupefy!"

Whatever it was, her spell didn't seem to faze it.

Then she yelled "Reducto!"

That's when whatever was coming toward her was blasted away towards the back fence, and fell to the ground. She could suddenly feel Fenrir's presence next to her, calming her down. She was glad that Fenrir was outside when he was, or else she might have been dead. Turning her thoughts back to the strange creature, she decided to walk over to it. Considering it was on the ground, she assumed it was unconscious, but she still had to be careful of what it may be.

"Fenrir, protect my back and stay by my side." Eren said quietly underneath her breath, so that only Fenrir could hear her with his ears.

She jumped off her porch, and carefully walked over to the black figure. Once she was close enough, she could tell that it was human. All dressed in black. The human was a young male, he seemed to be around her age. But she couldn't tell, unless she wanted to unmask him. All of a sudden it felt like she was in a mystery story, about to unmask the villain.

Back to reality though, there was a young man in her backyard. Crouching down next to him, she moved her hand over to his wrist and felt for a pulse. Making sure that he was truly still alive. She didn't know what to do next after that.

"Fenrir, what should I do now? I have no clue who he is or why he's doing here?" Eren asked the large black dog who was watching the young man.

Fenrir looked over at Eren and huffed out a puff of air, as if he needed to do all the work.

"Tie him up and drag him into the house?" Eren suggested.

Fenrir looked between Eren and the man, and nodded his head towards the idea. Eren might not have known if he could talk human speak, but at least he had good ideas.

Pointing her wand toward the mysterious man, Eren said "Incarcerous."

That's when rope appeared from nowhere and the man was soon bounded, so he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Eren knew that she couldn't drag this man into her house, and also knew that Fenrir would most likely just bite the man. She wouldn't have that, so she decided to use another spell.

Pointing her wand again towards the unconscious man, she said "Mobilicorpus."

Soon the man was being moved as Eren walked back up the porch stairs and entered her little cabin, Fenrir followed her in and watched as she went down the stairs. Eren had a secret basement, it was to interrogate whoever came after her. If she was able to capture them that is.

When they both got downstairs, Eren moved the unconscious man over to a chair in the farthest corner. She laid him down into it, and chained him up. Making sure he was in securely. Now she had to make sure he didn't have a wand on him. Using her hands, she put her wand back into her hair and put it back up in a bun. Then she leaned over the man, and patted him down until she knew he had no weapon or wand on his being. Letting out a relieved sigh, she backed away and sat down in a chair in the opposite corner.

Once she knew she'd calmed down, she went back upstairs to find Fenrir not where he was before. Eren wondered where he had went. She walked into the kitchen grabbing some milk, when the doorbell rang. No one ever rang her bell, unless it was her bestie. Of course, it was like she was a psychic. Which they weren't really real, except if they were a witch and a seerer. But of course, most of the time that was doubtful.

Leaving her cup of milk on the counter, Eren went to the front door and peeked through the window. Realizing that it was indeed her friend, she opened the door and let her friend come in.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Eren asked puzzled.

"Well I had a passing thought that you were in trouble, so I came over. But alas, you are not in trouble." Blake replied drastically.

"You were right though Blake, I was in trouble. Luckily Fenrir warned me though." she said.

"Really? Where's the evil creature that attacked you this time?" Blake inquired.

"Blake, you know that I shouldn't tell you. It's only wizard and witch info."

"Eren, there aren't any witches or wizards here in Moonbright Ireland. Except for you."

"Sigh. I know this Blake, but"

"Eren, just tell me. Please. You already tell me basically everything."

"Oh fine, I was attacked but I was able to defend myself."

"Good. Did you capture the thing?" Blake wondered.

"You mean what attacked me?"

"Well duh, Eren. What else would I be talking about? A bug or something unrelated?" Blake replied sarcastically.

"Yes, I did capture what attacked me."

"Well? What was it?" Blake inquired.

"It was a young man near our age, I believe." Eren said, tilting her head back.

Eren shut the door quickly and locked it. Turning around she walked back out into the living room near the kitchen, and went back to the kitchen and grabbed her milk. Going back to the living room, Eren dropped back into the little chair in the corner. She watched as Blake went into the kitchen and grabbed a nice cold gatorade. Blake came back into the living room, and plopped down onto the love seat next to the small chair.

"So…?" Blake started, and stopped.

"So what?" Eren said.

"Where's that guy you caught?" Blake wondered, then gasped. "Don't tell me you killed him!"

Eren giggled, and then laughed non stop for some minutes.

"Pssh, no I didn't Blake." Eren giggled to a stop.

"Then where is he then Eren?" Blake inquired, looking concerned.

"He's down in my basement at the moment." Eren confessed all of a sudden.

"What's he doing?"

"He's probably doing nothing, but being tied to a chair. I'm sure he's waking up by now though." Eren guessed quietly.

"Could we go down and interrogate him? Please can we." Blake inquired excited.

"Oh, fine. We can. But I need to find where Fenrir went first, so just in case anything happens he'll be there if we need him." Eren replied.

"Great." Blake said loudly. "Fenrir! Get your arse out here now!"

The sound of pawsteps sounded nearby, and Eren saw that Fenrir was speeding out from her bedroom. He must stay in there to sleep, she didn't think of any other reason why Fenrir would be in there.

"Here you are." Blake said nicely. "Now on to the basement!"

Eren sighed quietly, and stood up from the chair. She got in front of Blake, as they headed down the stairs into the basement. They could hear the sounds of someone struggling against something, and knew instantly that the man was awake. When they got to the bottom, Eren nodded her head over to the chair that Blake should sit in. Although Eren could tell Blake wasn't happy about it, she went over and sat down in the seat.

Standing near the man, Eren pulled out her wand and steadied herself as she was about to say a charm.

"Accio chair!" she exclaimed.

That's when a small wooden chair appeared and Eren sat down on it, in front of the young man. She knew that Fenrir was nearby, watching the man as well. Eren didn't know how to start the interrogation, considering this was the first person she ever caught trying to kill her.

"So, how did you find me?" she finally cleared her throat to ask.

The young man scrunched up his face in confusion. Probably wondering how to answer her.

"Tell me." she demanded.

"I just...did." he finally managed.

"You mean to say that you found me by accident?" Eren inquired towards the man.

"You could say that." he stuttered.

"Does anyone else know of my location?"

"So far I don't think anyone has." he replied.

"What's your name?" she inquired.

"It's Kai. Kai Holmes." he said, blinking a few times.

"Why did you come to kill me Kai Holmes?" Eren wondered, pointing at him.

"I didn't come here to kill you. I came here to make sure you got to London safely, and then to school." he replied.

"School?" Eren heard Blake whisper.

"Yes. The headmaster sent me here to make sure Ms. Wolf made it safely to London, and make sure she get's all of her supplies as well." he said.

"How am I sure you're not lying to me?" Eren pointed out to him.

"Good point, but you would have to trust me." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

The sound of a low growl came from nearby, that Eren could clearly see it shook Kai to the core.

"Apparently my dog friend doesn't trust you though."

"I figured, considering he probably knows what I am." Kai confessed, slightly hanging his head down.

"What are you?"

"Part werewolf." he whispered, shaking.

"How?" Blake suddenly wondered aloud, making Eren almost forget that she was still in the room.

"One of my parents was one."

"Was that why you deflected my first spell?" Eren said, wondering.

"Yes." he confessed.

"How'd your parents have you?" Blake inquired quickly.

"Well, isn't the usual way by from having sex. Right?"

"Right… should've have guessed that."

Eren giggled softly.

"Back to the point at hand, I'm not going to school." Eren replied.

"But… but you're supposed to join me on a flight to London." Kai stuttered.

"I'll go to London with you, but I won't go school."

"Eren! You're just going to leave me here alone then." Blake exclaimed.

"Blake, you should be fine on your own without me." Eren replied, looking over at her and grinned slightly.

"It's not fair!"

"Blake, I'm not going to the school. So I'll be coming back here."

"But still…" Blake said.

"Can I say something?" Kai wondered, interrupting.

"No!" they both replied.

"Okay then." Kai said, looking away.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Eren inquired.

"Yes, it does. If you did go, you'd make tons of new friends without me." Blake pouted.

"You'd still be my best friend though." Eren pointed out to her.

"It doesn't matter. All of your new friends will be witches and wizards, while I'm just plain."

"Blake…"

"Just… no. Forget it, I'm leaving. Forever. Bye Erin." Blake said, leaving where she was standing and headed up the stairs.

Until Erin heard the sounds of footsteps running back down the stairs at full speed.

"Oh, yeah. Don't worry Erin, I'll keep your secret. So don't do that weird spell to make me forget." She panted and grinned, then ran back upstairs and out the door.

Erin heard the door slam closed after that.

Erin turned around and faced toward Kai. She didn't like that she just lost her first and only best friend, because of this young man.

"Thanks." Erin said, lying.

"No problem. So untie me now, and I can make that muggle forget all about you." he said.

"Beag an baol. I promised that I wouldn't if I ever left here."

"She's a danger to our kind."

"Ag fuck ár chineál."

"Is that Irish you're speaking?" he wondered.

"Yes tú amadán fuilteach."

"I have no idea as to what you're saying Erin."

"I said 'Yes, you bloody fool.'" Erin said.

"Oh…"

"Is léir?"

"Still no idea…"

"Fool." Erin said switching back to English. "I've decided I'm not even going to England now. I'll let you go now."

"But…"

"Relashio!" she yelled as she pointed her wand at Kai.

The ropes that held Kai down were suddenly gone, and Kai stood up stretching.

"Thank you." he said honestly.

"Whatever. Get out of my sight, before I change my mind." Erin said threateningly.

"Okay, okay." he said, running up the steps two at a time.

Once Erin heard the door slam closed again, she let out a breath of relief. Well, he wasn't here to kill her. Thank god. She didn't want to kill anyone. Not even someone evil. That's why she left it to Fenrir whenever someone or something happened to find them, and she wouldn't question him.

She sat back down in the chair, resting her head against the back of it. Hearing the click clacks of Fenrir's claws against the cement, she knew he was coming over to her for a inspection.

The weight of his head on her thigh, she knew he was watching her quietly. Lifting her right hand, she landed it on Fenrir's head. Patting him gently, she felt him lean against her hand as she kept patting. She knew that Fenrir would do anything to keep her safe, even sacrifice his life for her's. But, she didn't want him to do that, ever.

"Oh Fenrir, I don't know what to do…" she whispered, as she fell asleep.


End file.
